1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service ticket issuing system and a service ticket issuing service.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet use has become widespread, various new services have been developed. For example, in the service industry, for example, restaurants or leisure facilities offer services to treat printouts of web pages as service tickets. Such service tickets are issued on the precondition that there is a communication terminal to which a printer can be connected. Accordingly, the applicability of such communication terminals is limited.